


Nadie

by Cass_Doe



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Escribí esto sin estar fumada, F/M, Game of Thrones References, Hombre sin Rostro, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Lo prometo, Marvel 616 References, Marvel Universe, One Shot, Pícara, Rogue x-men, Soldado de invierno, Titania - Freeform, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, X-Men References, X-men Inspired, james bucky barnes - Freeform, rogue - Freeform, y esto es lo que me salió
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_Doe/pseuds/Cass_Doe
Summary: Bucky Burnes es un Hombre sin Rostro que ha vuelto a casa para completar su última misión: matar a Pícara, una de las doncellas del castillo de su viejo amigo Steve Rogers.





	Nadie

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una muy fumada muy grande, pero últimamente estoy on fire con el universo de Juego de Tronos (y no por la calidad que está teniendo la última temporada, precisamente), pero la BSO, el vestuario, las actuaciones... me están inspirando mucho y quería hacer el experimento de meter en este universo a esta crack-pareja que buenamente se me ocurrió un día. 
> 
> Y... este es el resultado...
> 
> ¡A disfrutar!

La tierra crujía bajo la suela de sus botas mientras paseaba con la tranquilidad de una persona que no era nadie y que va a cometer el peor de los pecados. El frío de aquel lugar lograba colarse entre las espesas capas de ropa que llevaba hasta adentrarse entre los poros de su piel y llegar hasta sus huesos. Curioso que le pareciera irritante cuando en algún tiempo, en algún pasado, fue llamado el Soldado de invierno… pero al menos, aquello le hacía permanecer en alerta.

Había dejado muy atrás los terrenos del castillo y la nieve comenzaba a aparecer mezclandose con el barro. Eso no lo hacía ser nada hermosa, pero era mejor que ser manchada de sangre.

Y habría sangre. Haría que fuera así.

Se agachó a recoger un puñado de la nieve más limpia que pudo encontrar y siguió caminando mientras jugueteaba con ella en su mano enguantada. Hacía mucho que no notaba su textura, su punzante tacto cuando su temperatura le tocaba, su olor o su sabor y ahora volvía a él, a sus recuerdos, a ese tal Bucky que alguna vez fue. Tanto tiempo alejado de aquellos paisajes, de esa gente que le recibió con alegría; con una identidad renunciada que jamás habría pensado que hubiera tenido que volver a recuperar para cumplir su último encargo. Y lo que costaba actuar como él mismo miles de rostros después, jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Algo en él tironeaba para que volviese, algo en él rechazaba esa idea.

Había menos dolor cuando no se tenía identidad. No había culpabilidad si no podía achacársela a nadie.

El viento aulló en esos instantes moviendo su cabello para acariciar su nuca. La piel se le puso de gallina y supo que era el momento. No muy lejos, escuchó a un caballo relinchar. Poco después, vislumbró a la figura que le había traído de vuelta a sus orígenes.

Cercana al animal que había escuchado instantes antes y que se encontraba atado a la rama de un árbol, vio a la silueta de la mujer. Pese a estar de espaldas, la reconoció en seguida. La había estudiado en la noche anterior durante el banquete que se había celebrado. Era joven, hermosa y con una sonrisa que parecía ser perenne, aunque sus modales no fueron lo refinados que se esperaban de una doncella al servicio de la dama del castillo. Había bebido y comido como un hombre, y hablado con un descaro impropio de una mujer. Sin embargo, no parecía culpable de nada más allá que aquello y aun así alguien la quería muerta. Él no estaba para cuestionar quién o el por qué, solo tenía que ejecutar la acción.

El agua cantó como una melodía cuando la muchacha se dio la vuelta para volver a la orilla. Las cristalinas ondas oscuras le cubrían hasta por debajo de las rodillas cuando las empujó con sus piernas mientras sujetaba con una mano el bajo de su vestido y con otra un pequeño bote en el que había unas pocas flores azuladas. Se sorprendió a sí mismo apartando la vista cuando se sentó sobre una roca y vio la piel desnuda de sus piernas en el momento en el que se empezó a poner sus medias.

¿Cómo podía aguantar aquel frío? Una respuesta que daba igual porque sería el último día en que lo notase y eso, de alguna manera, le otorgó cierto alivio.

Dio un par de pasos mientras la mano que había sostenido la nieve que se había derretido la dirigía hacía el pequeño cinto que sujetaba el cuchillo que cortaría su garganta. Sería un corte fino y limpio que la bañaría en sangre y teñiría sus ropajes y el suelo. Pero entonces, su risa resonó siendo multiplicada por el eco.

—No os tenía por un mirón —dijo sin quitar la vista de la bota que se estaba calzando.

Se quedó paralizado, congelado para hacer juego con el clima del lugar. En toda su vida, aun siendo aquel Bucky, jamás había sido sorprendido, menos cuando iba a matar y ahora…

—Os tiene que salir mucha corteza en la piel para que os confunda con un árbol —se levantó y cambió su peso de una pierna a otra para ajustarse el calzado a la vez que sus faldas caían—. Sir Barnes, ¿verdad?  —dijo mirándole por primera vez a los ojos.

Él no tuvo otra opción que salir de su escondite, apartando su mano de la empuñadura por el momento. Él era un asesino y había viajado desde Braavos para matarla, pero ya que, sorprendentemente, había perdido el factor sorpresa, tendría que actuar.

—¿Cómo me habéis oído? —preguntó.

Ella volvió a reír dirigiendo su mirada hacía lo profundo del bosque.

—Hace mucho que os fuisteis de estas tierras y ya no sabéis caminar sobre ellas en silencio.

Frunció el ceño. Él, el mejor Hombre sin Rostro de Braavos, el más solicitado para acometer toda clase de crímenes, siendo descubierto por una tonta muchacha que tenía los minutos contados.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —ignoró la rabia que sintió al escuchar el juicio de la chica por su error.

—¿No os debería preguntar lo mismo? —ladeó su cabeza con una sonrisa—. ¿Buscabais soledad? Ayer os noté muy ausente en el banquete —no le dio tiempo a responder porque se giró para alcanzar aquellas malditas flores y mostrárselas—. Rosas de invierno. A la señora les gusta mucho y solo crecen en esta zona. Hay que ponerlas en agua sino, se mueren rápido.

La observó y luego a las flores. Sin ser consciente, se acercó a ella para olerlas.

—¿Recordáis su aroma? —cuestionó.

Él se apartó incomodo por la cercanía repentina mientras miraba a cualquier otra parte menos a la chica.

—Es difícil olvidarse, aunque supongo que habréis olido otras muchas más raras en vuestros viajes por Essos.

Le dio la espalda negando con la cabeza. Quería pasar desapercibido, terminar con su misión y largarse, pero al parecer ella sabía más de él que él mismo.

—¿Os ha comido la lengua el gato? —volvió a preguntar—. Esperaba que tuvierais mucho que contar tras vuestro regreso después de tantos años.

Carcajeó buscando paciencia en el cielo. Se encontraba ansioso y no sabía por qué era.

—¿A caso, esperabais algo de mí? —dijo aún sin apartar su vista del gris de las nubes.

—Ajá —la escuchó decir detrás de él—. Siempre he tenido curiosidad por las historias que contaba el señor de su mejor amigo. Habéis estado muy presente entre los muros de sir Rogers aunque no estuvierais.

Se giró bruscamente hacia ella, impactado por las palabras de ésa mujer que se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas de manera casual.

—Sois muy querido por aquí, parece ser —continuó hablando—. Y yo solo quería saber si tenéis un brazo de metal como dicen.

—¿Un brazo de metal? —repitió él atónito.

Ella se incorporó para mirarlo y comenzar a rehacer su maltrecha trenza. Tenía las mejillas coloradas se fijó de repente, aunque no sabía si era debido al frío o a la vergüenza.

—Es lo que dicen —al sonreír, se escapó vaho de su boca—. Que debe ser de acero valyrio por todas viudas que dejasteis durante la guerra.

Fue doloroso la manera en que las imágenes de su pasado asaltaron su mente. Pero esa era su verdad, su dolorosa verdad; y en el dolor se tenía que aferrar para seguir caminando por ese mundo podrido y corrupto. Una muerte para él sería demasiado misericorde. Y se estaba mejor siendo nadie que Bucky Barnes.

—¿Y no os doy miedo por semejante fama? —dijo acercándose a ella.

Estaba harto. Había venido aquí a cumplir una misión, no a resolver sentimientos que le hacían sentirse como el ser humano que había renunciado ser.

—¿Por qué me habría de dar miedo un soldado más?, ¿no es eso lo que hacéis todos?

La sombra de una sonrisa apareció tras su barba. Quizás, en otro tiempo, en otro universo, cuando aún era Bucky, un muchacho que soñaba con cuentos de doncellas y caballeros, hubiera cortejado a esta muchacha que no parecía conocer la vergüenza, el miedo o la derrota, algo de lo que él era más versado que cualquier maese.

—¿Cómo os llamáis? —preguntó aunque ya supiera la respuesta.

—Marie —contestó—. Aunque todos me llaman Pícara.

Una carcajada se escapó en un suspiro. Tan apropiado era aquel sobrenombre que, de pronto, sintió lástima de que el mundo perdiera a alguien que fuera conocido por un título así. Entonces, el brazo con fama de ser de acero valyrio se alzó y acarició el mechón blanco que se posaba tranquilo en la mejilla derecha de su rostro.

—¿Quién os puede querer muerta, Picara? —preguntó para más bien para sí.

Y aunque no hubo signos evidentes de sorpresa en ella, notó como el vaho que escapaba entre sus labios se detenía.

—Así que vuestro regreso, tras tantos años, ha sido porque… ¿habéis venido a matarme? —no había titubeo en su voz.

—Habéis sido muy tonta al venir a este lugar sola.

No añadió más. En un rápido movimiento, tan natural en él como el respirar, soltó el cabello blanco de Pícara y sacó a su más fiel compañero de fechorías: el cuchillo. Un instante después estaba en su garganta, pero sin cortarla. La chica también había sido rápida y sujetaba con fuerza su muñeca con ambas manos para evitar el trágico destino de la hoja.

Los dos pares de manos temblaban.

Con un grito ahogado, ella reunió todas sus fuerzas y le empujó hacia atrás, alejando por unos momentos su muerte. Pero no huyó. Se lanzó contra él y luchó. Y si no fuera por la amenaza en la que se transformó de repente, él habría quedado totalmente anonadado y en shock.

Se arrastraron por el suelo. Las dentelladas del metal brillaban a la luz de los rayos que se colaban entre las grandes nubes grises buscando dar un mordisco letal. En poco tiempo, ambos estaban cubiertos de lodo y hojas secas. Sus respiraciones agitadas era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel solitario paisaje.

La chica, la dulce y desdichada doncella, tenía la mismas fuerzas que él y le plantaba cara como si fuera el más hábil de los guerreros. Y sin saber cómo, su arma desapareció de su mano para aparecer en la de ella. Golpes bajos, golpes altos, parecía que estaba haciendo caer sobre él una lluvia de metal; atacando sin tregua, atacando sin cesar, hasta que se vio con su espalda contra el suelo y a ella encima de él, a horcajadas, su cuchillo en alto apuntándole directamente.

—Me pregunto si este es vuestro verdadero rostro —dijo mientras su pecho ascendía y descendía violentamente por la respiración irregular.

La mano libre le sujetó de la barbilla y tironeó de la piel. Bucky gritó de dolor, pero éste se fue cuando ella se apartó hacía atrás sorprendida.

—¡Os atrevéis a matarme con vuestro verdadero rostro! —exclamó conmocionada.

—Vos… vos… —reunió su aliento para hablar—. Sabéis de mi naturaleza —ella no contestó—. ¿Cómo?

—¿A caso eso os importa?

—Sí —aquella afirmación salió de su total sinceridad—. Sí, quiero saber… pues vos sois quién me va a matar.

No tenía duda de ello. Y ahora que se estaba enfrentando cara a cara con la muerte, no le diría que “hoy no”. Todos los hombres deben de morir y él el primero. Estaba listo, pero, sobre todo, deseando dejar atrás su vida sin significado y llena de pecado.

—¿Eso es lo que queréis? —inquirió con rabia.

—Sí —.la vio tragar saliva antes de responder dubitativa.

—Porque yo he sido alguien como tú.

Cerró los ojos con el susurro de aquellas últimas palabras, esperando al abrazo de la muerte que nunca llegó. Entonces volvió al aire frío sobre su cuerpo, la liviandad de no tener a nadie encima. Se incorporó para observar a Pícara alejándose de él, desatando a su caballo y montando sobre él. Cuando las pisadas del animal hundieron la tierra húmeda a su lado, ella le dedicó la mirada más desgarradora que jamás había recibido y había visto a lo largo de sus días unas cuántas, unas que precedían al triste vacío que acompañaba a la muerte.

—Matadme —suplicó—. No me dejéis vivir. Yo… ya no puedo… no puedo más…

Le lanzó el cuchillo como si lo escupiera.

—Si queréis morir, mataos vos mismo —espoleó al animal y desapareció entre los árboles.

Cuando volvió al castillo al caer la noche, Pícara había desaparecido. Al llegar el alba, tampoco quedaba rastro del Hombre sin Rostro.


End file.
